After the War
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Prussia (Gilbert) has died in the war, and when he is in a white field a strange secret emerges.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert was surrounded by white. Everything white. Where ever he looked, white. His cloths, white. Skin, a white color. Hair, white. Shoes, white. Wings, white. He was just in an open white field. He took a step forward. "I'll get through this. My awesomeness is better than this," he said to himself. He went to walk forward, but a screen appeared in front of him. It was of the war. Elizabeta was standing in the mist of bloody bodies. She was wearing his blue jacket. She held her bloody blade. She was wearing a small brown battle skirt. A man walked up to her. He couldn't hear them. The man said something and walked away. She started to cry. Gilbert put his hand up to her hologram face. "Don't cry, Frau. I'm still awesome as ever." He spent a few minutes with his hand to her face. She stood. He watched her walk the closest building. She pulled a booklet from her skirt pocket and a pencil. She start to wrote.  
'Dear Diary,  
We won the battle. I have lived, and Russia. But he always lives. But this is not why I'm writing.' She started to write in German. 'Gilbert worden getytet auf Kampf. Ich nie haben das Zufall zum erzählen ihn ich liebe ihn. Ich Zusage ich Wille bekommen rache auf dich, Gil. Dich sind mein eine und nur liebe. Und dich versprach zum aktive. Dich versprach zum heiraten US-bundesstaat. Ich liebe Gilbert.' He quickly figured out what she wrote. But he only cared about the last part. She wrote that she loved him. A strange feeling built up deep inside him. A little voice in the back of his head said, "The hitting was a lie. She always loved you. She always will."


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert slide down to the floor, though the field seemed like it didn't have a floor. His hand slumped beside him. _This is it, _he thought. _I'm going to spend the rest of my imortal life in this white hell hole. I'm never going to be able to tell Elizaveta that I love her. _He felt imense pain, but he couldn't cry. His imortal being could physically not cry. He looked up.

Elizaveta had set down the pencil down and was looking out the window of the building. She had tears streaming down her face, and pained look in her eyes. Gilbert had never seen her like this. He'd never seen her in pain, and never in pain because of him. She'd been in so many wars, seen so many deaths, killed so many innocent people, he had assumed she couldn't cry. She was immune to pain and sadness and tears, but in real life she wasn't. She was like every other girl in the world, like every other person.

She had someone she cared deeply about and could cry. She could cry.

Gilbert watched as Elizaveta stood. She have one last glance at the book before she closed it and shoved it back in her pocket. She walked out of the door and the man walked up to her again. He set a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off. She said something and the man looked hurt. He said something back and a carriage pulled up. She glared at him and pulled open the door. She paused. Gilbert concentrated really hard and heard what she said, but like she said it at a distance. "And Ivan," she said. "I divorced Roderich. I don't love him." She stepped up into the carrige and sat down. Elizaveta slammed the door in the man she called Ivan's face. Gilbert instantly remembered who Ivan was. He remembered him from the World Meeting a while back. Ivan was Ivan

Braginsky, or Russia. And Roderich was Elizaveta's ex-husband, Roderich Edelstein or Austria.

Gilbert watched as Elizaveta took out her diary again.

'Dear Diary,

Ivan tried to make me go to fucking Roderich's house after the war ended today. I think he wants me to be married to that bastard again. But I'll never make that mistake again. For Gil. Gil means so much to me. Why did he have to die?'

That hit Gilbert like a load of bricks had hit his stomach. He was dead. _How did I die? _he asked himself. _I thought the awsome Gilbert couldn't die?! _He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was back in the war.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gilbert was sitting up against the tree that was near the camp. Elizaveta walke up, disguised as a man. She sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Sargent?" she asked him. He looked into the distance. _

_ "I'm sorry, Soldier Hawthorne," he responded. "There's just something bothering me."_

_ "If you don't mind if I ask," she said. "But-"_

_ "It's this girl from home," he said, cutting her off. "I've loved her for a long time, but I won't get the chance to tell her." _

_ "But, sir, what do you-" Gilbert cut in before she could ask. He stopped and slumped back down against the tree. _

_ "Sorry," he said. "I just needed to get my first kiss before I die." _

_ "Who's this girl?" she pressed. _

_ He sighed. "Her name is Elizaveta."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Elizaveta looked cool and collected outside, when inside she completly comfused. Gil likes me!? she thought. But I thought he loved Italy! Gilbert was twidling his thumbs as he was slumped against the tree. She watched him for a few moments and worked up the courage to say something. "Sargent, I need to tell you something." He looked over at her._

_"Yes, Soldier Hawthorne?"_

_"Sargent, I want you to know that-" Before Elizaveta could say anymore, one of the other soldiers ran up, panting._

_"Sargent Beilschmidt, they have attacked our camp!" the soldeir said. Gilbert stood, and nodded. He looked over at her._

_"I promise to stay alive for you to tell me. I will talk to then, Soldier Gale Hawthorne," he said and walked down the hill toward camp. Elizaveta looked at him, sadly._

_As the army started to run towards him, he pulled out his sword. "Run!" he screamed. She stood._

_She turned. "I just wanted you to know," she screamed. "That I'm Elizaveta. And that I love you too!" She heard him gasp and heard a gunshot. She closed her eyes and started to run. She needed to find a safe place to change clothes._


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert felt like there was an empty void in his heart, as he watched Elizaveta ride down the road. He watched as she flipped to the beggining of her diary. He read page afer page with her. He finally found out her true feelings for things, like himself, Roderich, and many events that happened that she never told him about.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today, father yelled at me to marry Roderich! I can't wait! He's so cute and nice and smart! So much better than that show off of a country, Prussia. I mean, who does he think he is? He hasn't been a country for the last few years! He's just a show off excuse for a country and a man! Why won't he leave me alone? Doesn't he have any other friends other than Roderich and I? He's such a little idiot. I guess no one else can stand him. It's not that hard to imagine.'_

_'Dear Diary,_

_I was so stupid! I got married to Roderich today, and he treats me like a servant more than a wife! I need to tell Gilbert how much he really means to me, even though he's not a true country anymore. He's a cute loud mouth. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow! We promised to meet each other at a little coffee shop that he really likes. And I might work there if they accept me! I can't wait! He's so nice to me, even though I've been really mean to him. I know it's only been a little while since I realized my true feelings for Roderich and Gilbert, but I feel like I can say this now: I love him! Or, Ich Liebe Ihn, or Szeretem __őt! He's so amazing! I love him!_'

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today's date, as I call it, went amazing! He had a redular decaf coffee, and I had an iced coffee. We had to share my coffee because he burnt his tongue and was to scared to order one himself! He was flapping his arms around like he was a bird or something and it was so cute! I couldn't stop smiling! Roderich never makes me feel this way. He fills me with hatred and anger and I hate him! But that's not why i'm writing. I'm writing about my amazing date with Gilbert even though I'm married. After his mouth cooled down and he drank all of my coffee, we walked around the town and talked and laughed. I may or may not had hit him with my frying pan a few times, but it's because sometimes he really does get on my nerves thought I love him. He's a really good guy once you get to know him. I hope he doesn't get married before I divorce Roderich. I hope he is okay with us getting married. Even though he might love Italy... That lucky pasta-lover. I will write tomorrow, diary. I need sleep.'_

_'Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with serving my dumbass husband. He's so stupid! I wish father made me marry Gilbert instead... even though he's not a real country and father would never agree to me marrying a person who isn't a country. I really love father, but sometimes I wish I could just slap him across the face. He sometimes makes the dumbest mistakes ever. I think I have the dumbest father ever in the history. But really, Roderich is so mean! He makes me do all his chores and make him food, and makes me keep his servents in order so he can get in more paino time. I think he would marry that dumb thing if he wasn't married to me, or it was illegal. But I really wish I was married to Gilbert. I always would be smiling, and I would have some help. Yes, we wouldn't have much money, but we would get alomg. I would do anything to help him, and since we would be married, he would probably do the same thing for me. I love him so much. I don't understand where this love bloomed and when it started, and why it's so huge, but it is. And I can't deny it any longer. There's no humanly possible way for me to... I don't think. Goodbye, for now. I have to get some sleep.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert felt the void get larger as he read page by page of her diary. It was like spying on her but worse, because now he knew every little thing about her life. It was like being a stalker, but to him, much worse. But he couldn't stop himself. She wrote so well and it was a lot about how Roderich was the worst, and himself the best. He never in a million years would have thought she liked him.

But one thing was poking at his mind. _Why did she think I liked Italy? _he thought. Another screen appeared and answered his question.

He looked stared at the screen.

_Gilbert opened the door to Ludwig's mansion. "Little brother," he called out to him. He opened the first door he came to and was in the living room. _

_Feliciano was sleeping on the couch. No one else was around. _

Feliciano muttered, "Mmmmm, pasta." Gilbert sighed and walked up to him. He crouched down in front of him and slightly pet his head, making sure not to wake him up.

"Cute," he said. He heard running from behind him, and he turned to see who was running. He saw no one, just a flash of brown, green, white, and paleness. He didn't really bother chasing the mysterious person, as he thought it was just one of Ludwig's servants. And Gilbert knew that all of his servants couldn't speak. Or write, because they where all brainwashed when they were sent there, and no one was allowed to teach them. But Gilbert didn't know that he was wrong.


End file.
